What Happened To Furrever?
by AscendingToTheStars
Summary: This is a fanfic about Meulin and Kurloz's relationship, before and after the incident, even into their death and the relationship that resides there. It's rated M justtt in case because there is strong language, (because it's homestuck, where just about everybody swears like a sailor) some violence and some suggestive themes. It's my first fic, hope you like it guys! :33
1. Chapter 1

I'll admit that I never really saw this whole thing coming. Even today, sweeps and sweeps after it all went down, after we've been over, I still miss him. I wish we could still be together. But I guess when you're madly in love with someone, no matter how much they hurt you, you can't help yourself.

I remember the first day we met.

It was another empty night on Beforus. I had woken up right at moonrise, to get ready for my first hunt on my own. I rolled out of bed, my mind still foggy from sleep, and didn't notice I had fell on the floor until the hard carpeting hit my side. I laughed lightly and stretched my back out. Tonight would be good, I thought.

I pulled myself off of the ground and put on my hunting outfit. Boots, a green tank top with my sign of the Leo printed on it, and my black cargo pants. On my hunts, I couldn't wear my usual outfit because miniskirts were not good for running in and long sleeves would restrict my arms from pouncing and slashing. Cat mom had always told me how important it was to make sure to travel lightly on hunts, as to not make noise.

I slipped on my hunting weapon, a set of claw extensions that jutted out from my paws' knuckles. They were sleek and silver, razors filled so sharp that just touching them would open the skin. The perfect hunting companion. Nothing would get away from Meulin Leijon with these babies. I grinned deviously to myself quickly, before moving through my hive to the door. I waved off cat mom as I left. Once I closed the huge wooden barrier to my hive behind me, I looked hopefully up at the shimmering green moon, and out at the forest where my prey would be lurking. Little did I know, that I'd be getting more on that hunt then I'd bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

I trotted into the undergrowth of the forest, maneuvering through the shrubs. I was half way through the forest when I spotted my first catch, a large wild squeak beast. Watching my footing for every stray stick, I crept up on my first victim. I lowered myself to the ground, raising my rear in the air. Shimmying my shoulder blades, I inched closer. The squeak beast looked back at me in terror and realization, and knowing that I had to act, I pounced. It didn't even have a chance to run. I bit its neck quickly and hung it on my belt. For my first hunt, this was a good prize. My face was beaming as I continued my escapade.

I caught a few more squeak beasts, and a wild cluck beast or two in my debut. I had decided that I was prepared to head on home, until I came upon a huge creature. His mane was thick and curly. It must be some sort of furry cholerbear or something. Cat mom would be proud to see me dragging a huge thing back. I instantly crouched down, and inched forward. I came to the edge of the shrubs, into a clearing. My prey was perched on a rock, doing who knows what. I didn't care._ This was it._ I raised my rear, made sure I had my footing, and lurched forward. I pounced right onto that unsuspecting... troll.

The two of us tumbled to the ground, and in the heat of the moment, I pinned him to the ground, claws raised to strike. That's when I realized. I obviously caught him off guard, because his mouth his dropped and his eyebrows are raised, arms up in surrender under my paws. Clutched in one of his hands is a small pink flower. I'm not sure what I was interrupting, but I lowered my claws and sat to the side.

"Sorry about that…." I said, as I watched him sit up and rub the back of his head.

"It's okay, just.. I mean fuck, you really got me off guard Miss kitty." We both shared a laugh. A small awkward silence followed, and I decided to break it.

"What are you doing out here anyways? It's furry dangerous."

"Just taking a stroll, all up and looking at the greenery. I'm gonna guess you're hunting?"

"Yeah. It's my furst hunt on my own!" I exclaimed excitedly. He smiled warmly at my enthusiasm, and he seemed to be fairly interested in what's on my belt.

"Seems like you've got a lot there. Must be pretty good, huh?"

I nod. In the low lighting, it's hard to see him but I decide to take in all of his features. He has those long curvy horns that high bloods sport, but they're hidden in his huge mess of hair. He surprisingly doesn't have any face pain on. He's wearing a full body suit, with a skeleton on it, and a pair of purple boy shorts over it. He looked to be about my age. He noticed me staring and cleared his throat.

"What's your name kitty girl?"

I shook my head out of a daze, and answered quickly. "I'm Meulin! Who are you?"

"I'm Kurloz. It's nice to meet you Meu." He stuck his hand out to shake mine, and we both smiled lightly at each other. Suddenly I realize, cat mom was waiting for me to come back! I gasped and gave him a shocked look as I told him the news.

"My lusus is waiting fur me! I should really get going. But it was furry nice to meet you Purrloz."

"Nice to meet you too. See you around motherfucker." He got up and brushed off his legs. He saw me about to stand, and offered me a hand. I took it politely, and he pulled me up with his weight. He's a lot stronger than I had expected. With that, I took off into the shrubs again, and as I glanced back I swear I could have seen him smile at me again.

I made my way out of the forest, and returned quietly into my hive-cave. I stored the kill in my thermal hull, and cat mom smiled at me from the living room.

"How did it go Mew Mew?"

"Purrfectly Cat Mom. Would you like to see?"

She nodded as she stalked into the kitchen, and opened the hull with her paws.

"Mew did fantastic! Only 5 sweeps old and mew are a grand huntress my dear."

I smiled proudly. Then I shake my head, remembering the boy I saw. "Cat mom, I saw someone out in the furrest."

"Oh?" She says curiously, flicking her twin tails. "Who would that be?"

"His name was Purrloz! Well, Kurloz, but I thought that putting the purr there would be better. H33h33!"

She gave me a light smile. "That's good. I'm glad you met someone new Hun."

She then began to lick her paws, as if telling me that I could go to do what I needed. That's when I ran upstairs and changed into my pj's. The sun was peeking up from the horizon at that point, so I knew it was time for me to take a little cat nap.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time I saw Kurloz was when I was hanging out with some friends about a sweep later. It was me, Mituna, and Aranea. We were playing a simple game of hacky sack. I kicked the ball with the side of my foot, and it flew past Mituna, hitting Kurloz in the side of the head while walking past.

"Sorry dude!" Mitchy had yelled, and walked over to retrieve the stray ball. That's when he noticed me. His face seemed to light up a bit.

"Hey, are you motherfuckers playing hacky sack?"

Mituna nodded in return.

"Mind if I up and join you guys?"

"Sure! It's always better with four."

He walked over with Kurloz, and they took their respective spots in the circle. We tossed it around for a while, and I had to admit, he was very good. He never dropped the ball, even once. After a few good games, everyone lost interest and we decided to sit down on the soft grass and chat.

"So what is your name stranger?" Aranea had asked.

"It's Kurloz. What about all of you?"

"I'm Aranea," She had said with a prideful posture, "That's Mituna, and she's Meulin."

"Meulin? That sounds… really fucking familiar."

"Hey, aren't you… Aren't mew that one guy I accidentally pounced on a while back?" I had said, suddenly realizing who he was. He looked so different now, with his face paint plastered thickly on its canvas.

"Yeah, Yeah! That's where I know you from. How you all up and been?"

"Heehee, I've been great! You?"

"Same. It's nice to see ya again Meu."

I nodded. Aranea gave me a smile, and her and Mitchy both looked at us expectantly.

"So you two know each other from another time?" She asks.

"Yeah! We met a long time ago, when I was hunting. I thought he was something to be preyed on and I accidentally tackled him!"

"Yeah. But it's motherfuckin' okay. Man that was quite a while ago! I think we should all try to keep in touch."

"I agree with the juggalo boy, we should all trade handles with him! And Meulin, maybe we can introduce him with the rest of our group," Mituna said, looking at me again.

"That sounds purrfect! Purrloz, you'll love the rest of our furriends!"

We all laughed together. There was more chatting that day, and Mituna and Kurloz were talking closely, as they do now. They seemed to be moirails from the start. But as they were talking, Aranea had pulled me to the side.

"Psst," She whispered.

"Yeah Aranea?" I had whispered back, leaning in to hear her.

"You seem to have a strong feeling toward that boy there. Do you like him?"

I giggled quietly and glanced over at him. He caught me looking and smiled before returning to Mituna. "Purrsibly, why?"

"I can sense it. You two might be cute together, have you thought about asking him out?"

"Huh?" I said, looking at her. "I don't know, I might have considered it, but purrhaps I should wait."

She nodded in agreement. "Waiting would be smart." She glances over at him and grins, whispering in my ear again. "But, for the record, he has strong feelings toward you too."

I gasped and covered my mouth. I yelled a little loudly in my excitement. "Really?!"

She had laughed at my exuberance. The other two looked over, wondering at what I was so happy about, but soon returned to their own conversation.

She nodded. I couldn't have stopped the grin from slipping on my lips if my life had depended on it. We continued to gossip, and every now and then we'd look over at the boys while they were talking.

When the moon began to set, we all headed home. Kurloz was nice enough to offer to walk me home, and when he did, I looked back at Aranea to see her wink.

"Go on you two, shoo!" She had said, waving us off and giggling uncontrollably. "We can take it from here, you be safe."

"Mew too Aranea, see you later!" I shouted as we walked down the road to my hive. The other two had taken their own respective paths, and waved us off.

I watched my feet as we walked. It was silent until Kurloz said something to me.

"So, you live down by the forest? Not surprising I guess."

"Yeah. Cat mom said it would be the purrfect place to have my hive bepaws hunting would always be an option!"

"I bet." He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his messy tangled hair.

"Yeah. So uh… where do you live Purrloz?"

"Down by the ocean. It's got a great motherfuckin' view."

"That sounds furry pretty. Mew must be so lucky!"

He nodded. He seemed to be lost in his own world staring at me. I looked up at him, and when I realized he was looking at me with a strange fondness, I glanced down and blushed. His foot caught in a stray tree root. He was almost instantly yanked down.

"Fuck!" He screamed, as he face planted onto ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I had said, quickly kneeling down next to him.

He sat up and brushed the dirt and most of his face paint off. He grimaced at his palms. "Yeah, I'm fine Meu. Look at this mess though. Damn."

I giggled. He shot an angry look up at me, but his face lightened almost instantly. "Want help up?"

He nodded and took my hand. I yanked with all of my weight, but it wasn't enough. Almost as soon as his body left the ground, it slammed back down. One of my feet slipped on the gravel and I almost fell on top of him, if it weren't for him catching me at the waist with both hands.

"Careful!" He had said. I blushed as I look down at him holding me up. He stood up slowly, keeping his hands in place. "You really gotta be careful Meu. You almost fell."

I gave him a nervous smile. He returned mine with a sincere one, letting me go. "Come on. We need to get you home."

I stuttered incoherently. I don't even know what I had attempted to say, but all that came out was "Mhyeh." He chuckled lightly. I glanced up and saw my cave standing out right in front of the tree line.

"Look Purrloz, there's my hive!" I yelled, as I pointed. That's when Kurloz grinned at me.

"Race ya there Meu," He blurted, as he took off down the path.

"Purrloz waitttt!" I ran after him, but his legs are so much longer than mine, so he was catching his breath at the doorstep before I was half way down the trail. I started run-walking until I reached him. He gave me another grin as he leaned casually on the door.

"I win," He said.

I punched him playfully in the arm. "No fair Purrloz!"

"That was so fair! I didn't cheat or nothin'." I glared at him. He grinned at me yet again though, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Okay okay. You win." I moved to open the door, and beamed back at him. "Bye Purrloz. See mew later."

"Bye Meu," I heard him say, as I closed the door behind me.

After it was shut, I leaned up against it and slid down. A loud sigh left my mouth. I hugged myself quietly in the dark, watching the sun rise through a window to the side built into the wall.

I bit my lip, and quietly whispered to myself, "There's just something about him, I don't know what, but I really… really like Purrloz."


	4. Chapter 4

After sitting in front of the door for a while, I pulled myself up and trotted upstairs. I got on my grub top and put in Kurlos's trollian handle. I now had 12 friends to talk too.

I was about to type in a new message to Kurloz when he sent me one already. I squeaked in surprise.

tallCriminal[TC] Began trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

TC: hey meu :o)

AC: (^・ω・^) Hey Purrloz!

TC: what are you up too?

AC: (^・o・^)ノ Oh mew know

AC: (=^-ω-^=) Just curled up in bed

AC: (^・ω・^) and you?

TC: same.

AC: (=^ω^=) How's the ocean view? H33h33

TC: it's pretty, as always. :o)

TC: but I have a question for you

AC: (^・?・^) Huh? What is it?

TC: do you wanna hang out tomorrow?

AC: (=^・^=) Yeah! At my hive or mewrs?

TC: yours? :oO

AC: (^・ω・^) Yeah! Sounds good.

AC: (^・o・^) Oh but I have plans to have a furriend over later! So you'll have to be gone by 5.

AC:(^・?・^) Is that okay?

TC: it's purrfect. hehe :o)

AC: (/=°・°=\) MOGGGG! You used a cat pun

TC: thought I'd give it a shot :o)

TC: anyways, you and I should probably be getting to sleep

AC: (^・x・^) Yeah… We should be doing that

AC: (=xェx=) I'm sleepy furrom today

AC: (=^・^=) Goodnight Purrloz!

TC: goodnight meulin :o)

tallCriminal[TC] ceased pestering adorableCatscratch[AC].

I excitedly closed my grubtop. Kurloz seemed so nice. I pulled my computer up to my chest and wriggled in place a bit, squeezing my eyes shut. A date with Kurloz! Or… was it a date? Maybe just some down time. Either way, I couldn't have been more ecstatic. I pulled my head down and quietly screeched.

Cat mom walked in and curiously raised an eyebrow. "What are mew so happy about Mew Mew?"

"I'm gonna see Purrloz tomorrow! He's coming ofur. Oh and then I'm having that sleepofur with Damara."

She laughed lightly. "You are quite popular little one. Mew have fun, and be good okay?"

I nodded. "Of purrs Cat mom!"

She smiled assuredly, walking out and flicking her tails. She looked back at me and gave me another smile.

I stripped off my clothes, and changed into my favorite green spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black shorts. I curled up under the covers, pulling my legs to my knees and wrapping my tail around myself. The blinds were closed over my window, but the light leaked in through the slits. I hummed a small tune from my favorite song and glanced up at the window before I drifted off to sleep.

The next night I woke up to hear cat mom softly purring with her head on the bed. I rolled over and smiled at her, scratching her head. She leaned into my touch.

"Mew Mew, your guest will be here soon."

"Oh! I better get ready." I jumped out of bed and changed into my skirt. I decided that I'd leave my tank top on. I quickly ran in the bathroom sector of my hive and ran a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some light makeup, thinking over what else I might wear. Shortly after I heard a knock at the door.

"I got it Cat mom!" I screamed as I ran down to the door. I brushed my hair to the side and fix my bangs before I pulled it open to see the Capricorn. He smiled down at me. For once, he was actually dressed warmly, in a skeleton hoodie and purple skinny jeans. He gave me one of his adorable grins.

"Hey Meu."

"Hey, come in," I said, as I opened the door wider. A cold breeze snuck its way in, and my whole body shivered. He noticed and pushed it shut while slipping inside.

"It's cold out there," He said, pulling me into a hug.

I shivered again at his touch, because he was very right. His hoodie was damp from the melting snow. His hair was covered in white dots and his face paint was smudged. It seemed like every time he saw me, his paint would become messed up in one way or another.

"I can feel that! Did you walk here in that? Just fur me?" I said, smiling up at him while I returned the hug.

"Of course Meulin! I wasn't gonna not show up."

I grinned. I couldn't really think of a good answer, so I stood there thinking for a second. "Uh…" I snapped my fingers, and he laughed lightly. "Do you want me to show you around my hive?"

He nodded. I grabbed his arm and ran him around the house. "This is the kitchen," I flung in and out, pulling him along. "This is the living room, that big hall down there is the bathroom and the little room under the stair case is my lusus's quarters," I took him into the living room and pointed, then took off up the stairs by myself. He followed after loyally. "And up here is another bathroom, my room, and down there is… my secret room."

"What's in the motherfuckin' secret room?" He said curiously, raising one eyebrow.

"It's uh… It's nothing!"

"Come on Meulin, what is it?"

"It's… my shipping room."

"Shipping?"

"Yeah!" I screeched. "Let me show you." I grabbed his arm again and pulled him down the hallway. The shipping room was the only part of my cave I hadn't added on to or put paneling on. It was dark, damp, and the only lighting was the torches on the wall casting an orangey glow on the sandstone. My box of chalk was set down on the floor in front of the wall, filled up with all of my recent pairings and a few journals scattered about with friend fics. This was my special room. I had never let anyone in here, aside from Aranea who helped me with ships time and again. And when I read my friend fics to others. But that was very rare.

"Whoa. This is what shipping is?"

I nod. "Why? Do you think it's uh… weird?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I've seen a lot worse all up in my neighbor's houses. But show me how to ship."

I gasped and gave him the warmest smile I could manage without shrieking. "R-really? Mew want me to show you how to ship?"

"Yeah." I pulled him in further, sitting down in front of the wall and reached back for my chalk. He sat next to me and began to look over the wall, a thoughtful hand placed over his mouth.

"So these are uh…"

"Pairings! Efurry couple that I can think of."

"What are the red circles and these little symbols?"

"Oh! The red circles mean a definite pairing. The symbols with the question marks mean I would consider the pairing or purrhaps they are in a relationship that isn't cannon."

"Cannon?"

I giggled. "Yeah. Ya know, definite pairings?"

"Oh! I think I motherfucking got this. Like… this pairing of me and Mituna with the circle and the pale symbol, that's for sure. But that pairing between Meenah and Aranea with the heart and the question means a maybe."

"Yes! EEEEEIE! You got it Purrloz." My fangirly squeak made him flinch a bit, but he laughed.

"Awesome. This sounds like fun." He smiled down at me. I returned the smile, and then he returned to looking over the wall.

"What's this one Meu?" He said in a bit of a teasing voice. I followed his finger and saw the pairing I had drawn of us with the redrom question mark. My face became lit up with a blush.

"Uh… that's us Purrloz!" I said, sounding a bit flustered.

"And… this?" He said, pointing at the heart and question mark.

"Don't you remempurr silly?"

"That means that uh… you ship us together in red rom, right?"

"Right you are, Purrloz," I had said, looking down in attempt to hide my blush. I could feel him smiling down at me again. The butterflies had started to rumble in my tummy, and I started to try to change the subject. "Mew know, I also ship these two," I said, pointing at a pairing of Kankri and Cronus. Kurloz was still smiling at me, but shook his head before responding.

"Oh, yeah. I think they'd be good too. Kankri's pretty motherfuckin' understanding of all the weird shit that guy pulls."

"Yeah. But honestly Purrloz, I think Cronus only pulls so much shit bepaws he wants attention. He's purrobably lonely."

"Hm. I never thought about it that way." He put his hand thoughtfully on his chin again. My blush had died down a bit, so I managed to grin up at him. "So what are those journals for Meu?"

I looked back and my blush returned almost instantly. "Uh, those are just some fan fics…"

"Can I read them?"

"N-NO! I mean uh, I'd prefurr you don't."

He gave me a devious smile. "Why's that?"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Bepaws! I just don't."

He chuckled. "Okay okay, fine. I won't read them." He stretched his arms up, and yawned. "It's getting really warm in here." He pulled his sweater off over his head, and set it down next to him. All he was wearing now was a thin ribbed tank. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he waved his hand in front of my vision. "Hey, Meuuulin. You still there?"

I shook my head. "Huh? Oh sorry!" He laughed lightly.

"It's okay." He ran his hands along his stomach, and looked over at me again with a sly grin. "I don't blame you for all up and staring."

I laughed nervously, twirling a strand of hair. I couldn't really respond.

"So uh… Meu. You said you had something at five right?" I nodded in return and continued to listen to him, keeping my gaze on the wall. I watched him from the corner of my eye look down at his watch, and frown slightly. "It's four fifty now, so I should probably get goin'. But uh…" I looked up at him. He seemed to be having trouble with what he was trying to say. I tilted my head and perked my little ears at him waiting for a response. "Uh… There's… something I wanted to do before I left. Come on." He stood and walked me down to my door, giving me a smile. He turned the nob and propped it open with his foot.

"Bye Meulin," He said, and gave me a warm hug. I looked up at him and he looked back at me sincerely. Before I could say anything, he gently tilted my head up with one finger and pecked me on the lips, and bolted out the door. I was in a daze for a few seconds, and when I looked out the door, he had taken off down the road.

I goofily grinned to myself. "Oh Purrloz." I squinted my eyes to see up ahead. There was another troll walking down the road. The red school girl outfit was unmistakable. Damara.


	5. Chapter 5

"Heyyyy Damara!" I had yelled, waving at her. She looked up from the ground and smiled back warmly. This was the Damara I had come to know and love. Before everything happened between her and Rufioh, she was a sweet, warm girl. But even at the time, she was beginning to realize that Rufioh was shifting his attention somewhere else.

"Hello Meulin!" She had said back, and started to quicken her pace. When she reached me she had swiped a loose strand of hair to the side and smiled up at me, a small backpack over her shoulders and a little journal in hand.

"What is that Damara?" I had asked curiously.

"This my drawing journal. I been trying to work on drawing lately while Rufioh busy."

"Oh! May I see?" She nodded and handed me the book. I motioned inside, and she walked past me to go to the living room. I had shut the door, opening the book to look while following her. "Wow MarMar these are furrntastic! You drew all of these?"

"Yes. Thank you Meulin. Uh… Who that boy I saw come from here?"

"Who, Purrloz? He's a good furriend of mine."

"Very good, eh?" She said, winking and nudging my side. I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

"Marmar, it's not like that!"

"Whatever you say Meulin." She had giggled though, and was grinning.

"How are you and Rufioh doing now a days?" I had asked. She frowned and looked away.

"Not so good. I think he cheating on me."

"What?! No way! Rufioh wouldn't do that to you Damara."

"I used to think so too, but now, I not so sure. He spend all of his time with Horuss, never make time for me."

"Oh dear… Purrhaps they are uh…"

"I know what they doing. But whenever I try to catch them, they always just doing friend stuff. Hey, would you do favor for me Meulin?"

"Of purrs Damara! What is it?"

"Will you spy on Horuss and Rufioh? Tell me what you see?"

I gave her a very empathetic look. This must all be so painful for her, because everyone knew that this had been going on for a while. "Yeah. I will Damara, and I will tell you exactly what I see."

"Thank you. So what we do now?"

"How about we have dinner, watch a movie, and just relax for a while?"

She nodded. She looked so broken, knowing that her matesprit was cheating on her, but she managed to give me another sincere smile.

I had gone into the kitchen and started making dinner. Damara chopped up some vegetables she found in the hull, and I was cooking the leftovers of a kill from a few days ago. Damara offered to make rice too, and pretty soon a huge dinner was set at the counter. I took two bowls from the cabinet and handed one to her, and we sat next to each other enjoying our meal. It was now about six or seven, so the sun was rising quickly. We would need to go to sleep soon.

"This very good Meulin. How you learn to cook so well?"

"Cat mom showed me when I was little. I've been cooking fur me and her fur a few sweeps now, and I've managed to bring out more flavor with experimenting."

"It paying off." She smiled again. I motioned my hand out for her plate, and she gave it to me. I threw them in the sink with the rest of the cooking utensils and walked back into the living room with her.

"We watch movie now?" She asked curiously. I had nodded and slipped her favorite movie in for her, an anime film called 'Howls Moving Castle." It was one of the troll films with a much shorter name, thankfully, and it had a great story line. Damara rolled out her sleeping bag in front of the tv, and I grabbed a few pillows and blankets from behind the couch. I tossed one of the fluffy comforters and a pillow over to her, and she climbed into her little nest of comfort. I set my spot up on the couch and laid down as well, and curled up on the couch the way I always did, arms together and up to support my head, tail curled around me, and snuggled up for warmth. Within half an hour we had both drifted off into sleep. Just before I let myself go, though, I had taken one glimpse at Damara. She looked so peaceful, wrapped up in her sleeping bag and off in a world where nothing could hurt her, not even the impending ruin of her relationship.

How must it feel, I wondered? To lose the one you love to another, without being able to confront him about it?

Whenever she did talk to Rufioh about it, he would wave it off and convince her everything was fine. But they both knew it wasn't. And it was taking its toll on Damara.

Lately she had been very depressed, not talking to anyone. It was a miracle I could get her to come over, or even talk to me. Most of the people she was in contact with she would use her foreign language on, confusing them and saying whatever she pleased. They were often offensive things. It's a good thing we were such close friends, or she might have lost herself sooner, and taken it out on me the way she had been with some others. She would always come to me when Rufioh was ignoring her for Horuss. But tomorrow would be difficult for us both. I was going to spy on them for her, and I think we both knew what I would see. But maybe not, maybe it was all just a rumor. That's what I had hoped.

The next night Damara had woken me up.

"Meulin, I have to go home now. You spy on Rufioh for me, right?"

I groggily nodded. "Bye Marmar, see you later…"

"Bye Meulin. You message me when you done, okay?"

I had nodded again. She smiled lightly before taking her leave.

I woke up a few hours later. It was a full moon tonight, so the shine crept through the windows. A beautiful pinkish-green aura floating down from the heavens. I sat up from the couch and stretched out, rubbing my eyes to wake up. Cat mom had been nice enough to lay out my clothes for the day before taking off. Since Rufioh lived in the forest, I wouldn't be able to wear green without getting caught. The outfit was a sleek black tank top, and some light purple basketball shorts. I saw a little slip of paper on the pile of clothes. I picked it up and read it over.

'_Be safe dear. Don't get caught. Love mew! 33_

_~ Cat mom'_

I smiled to myself. What would I ever do without my great Lusus?

I stood up and changed into my clothes. I rushed upstairs to fix myself up, brushing my long hair again and putting it up in a ponytail. "Remember Meulin." I said to myself in the mirror.

"Be quiet, be sneaky, and DON'T GET CAUGHT." I made the most serious expression I could manage, and then giggled. My serious faces were so forced, but I loved to watch myself make them. I flung myself down the stairs and slipped on my hunting boots, and considered bringing my camera. Hm…

Better to be safe then sorry, Damara might want proof. I grabbed the sleek black Trikon camera off my counter and headed out the door.

The walk was a bit of a ways. Once I hit the forested area near Rufioh's house I started to slow down and watch myself. I had never really been out here before, but I knew where it was. I watched each purple barked tree for his house. I was so focused on looking for it I almost tripped into the clearing behind it, losing my cover. I caught myself at the edge of the trees and crouched down behind a bush. The clearing was lined with weapons and I could hear Horuss and Rufioh coming out.

"Yeah man, let's sword play a little eh?"

"Alright Rufioh. Do you… think she'll be coming tonight?"

"Nah. She said she was hangin' with Meulin. And plus, she's got some other things to do."

"Good. Then no one will be bothering us."

They were standing dead in the center of the clearing. Horuss had pulled Rufioh right into an affectionate kiss. I was shocked. Horrified even. Rufioh didn't struggle, or push away… _He kissed him back with such intense passion. What are you doing Rufioh? _I had wanted to yell_._ Instead I gasped quietly and covered my mouth instantly. In my head I was praying _oh mog oh mog please let them not notice me. _The two had glanced around suspiciously, but soon returned to their kiss.

I took out my digital camera from my cleavage and carefully aimed it… Let the frame focus… I carefully slipped my finger on the button… and…

"Hey Meulin!"

I ducked back down behind the bush and looked back. _Kurloz. Kurloz god damn it you couldn't have picked a worse time._

He was taking a hike through the woods and saw me. I looked back at him and was motioning to shush and to ignore me. Nevertheless, he walked up.

I put my fingers to my lips and made a very serious expression. He nodded and walked through the clearing, finally starting to pretend I wasn't there.

"Hey guys."

"Oh, Uh… Hey Kurloz. Why'd you say Meulin?"

He laughed lightly. "I thought I saw her but it must be my imagination."

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"Just passing through. What are you guys up to? And why are you guys so close?"

"We were just practicing how to get out of a hold. But we would appreciate being alone, High blood." Horuss's voice sounded very defensive. _Getting out of a hold my ass,_ I thought.

"Oh. I'll leave you motherfuckers then."

He walked back the way he came, and glanced down at me momentarily while he passed.

"Phew." Rufioh let out.

I had turned back around and watched them through the shrubbery. They began to nuzzle and kiss and just watching it made me sick.

"You two timing asshole…" I had grumbled under my breath. They didn't hear me of course. When they were very intimately focused on each other again, I had snuck my way up above the bush and aimed my camera again. I made sure everything was in focus, rested my finger on the button, and…

Click.

Click.

Click.

Three photos. The pain in my chest was telling me to delete them. But Damara was a strong girl. She could handle it.

I slumped back down behind the bush and looked at them solemnly. I just couldn't understand.

_How could Rufioh do this to her?_


	6. Chapter 6

I curled up behind my stakeout. This was all so shocking…

"Hey Rufioh, do you see that spot in the bushes?"

"Yeah. Probably just that nut beast that lives next door. Little guy likes to crawl around over there."

"I don't think nut beasts have blue tails."

"Oh. Wait a second... Oh my god…"

I didn't notice the two talking about my hiding spot until it was too late.

Rufioh peeked over the bush and glared. "Meulin! What the heck are you doing behind here?"

I flinched as I rolled over to look up at him. "Huh? Oh… I guess I was hunting and I thought I'd take a rest behind this bush here."

"Where's your kill?"

"Oh. It's been a furry unpurrductive night so far."

"I thought you were with Damara."

"No. She had to go back to her hive, and she had impurrtant things to deal with."

"Why is there a camera in your bra?"

"Can't a girl take up a new hobby without being questioned about it?"

He grimaced at me. "Meulin be honest. Why are you back here?"

I frowned harshly and sat up, brushing the leaves out of my hair. "Okay okay, you got me. Damara asked me to spy on you for her and headed home earlier tonight."

"And the camera?"

"Purroof."

"Proof? Uh… Meulin you didn't!"

I puffed out some air from my diaphragm. "Rufioh, she has a right to know!"

"Meulin, give me that camera." He reached for it, but I brushed his hand off. I was giving him the evil eye now.

"Rufioh, she's going to find out one way or another. There's nothing mew can do or say that will stop me."

"Maybe I can't stop you," He said, "But Horuss can."

He glanced back and motioned for Horuss to come over. That's when I flung myself off the ground and ran.

Horuss was chasing after me, quickly gaining, but he was no match. I had lived in these forests for years, I knew every shrub and tree.

"You sneaky low blood, get back here now!"

"Nefur!" I had yelled, quickening my pace. Up ahead was a huge block, a fallen tree that had long been there. Mold was growing on the side, meaning I couldn't climb it. If I didn't jump high enough, I'd surely be caught. But really, what choice did I have?

I ran at it head on, and pushed one back paw as hard as I could off the ground. I just barely made it. Landing on the top of the tree, the breath was knocked out of me, but I scrambled over it rentlessly and dropped to the other side. I had laid back against the tree and tried to catch my breath. I didn't even notice that Horuss was clumsily circling around until it was too late.

My eyes turned into slits. My immediate reaction was to flee, but as I lifted off the ground and started to fly, he grabbed me at the waist and hoisted me down.

"Give me the camera Leijon," He had said. I glared at him and clawed and pushed, giving everything I could to get away. To no avail, he stood and held me, until Rufioh had flown over.

"Come on doll, just give it up."

"Never!" I screeched, clawing and kicking at Horuss. He was much too strong though, there was no way I could get free.

"Damara doesn't need to know about this Meulin, please. Just hand me the camera." The anger from his voice was completely gone. In its place was more of a pleading tone.

"She already knows Rufioh," I had said, still trying to get free.

"She… Does?"

"No Durr! She's not stupid, purractically efurybody knows about it."

He frowned and looked down. I could have sworn that there were liquid brown tears welled up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Let me go Horuss!" I was now focused on getting free. The sooner Damara knew, the sooner she could start to heal.

He just looked down at me with the same pleading that Rufioh had spoken with. As much as I pitied them both, they had brought this on themselves.

"Meulin, please. Just delete them." Horuss was giving me the woof beast face as he spoke. If it weren't bad enough I felt awful about spying on them, now this? I managed to huff out more air and looked away.

"Come on doll. Please?"

"Give me one good reason why I should," I had said angrily.

"Because it will hurt Damara. You and I both know it."

I frowned at the ground. He was very right. It would break Damara's heart to see this. But that didn't mean that she shouldn't see what was going on, what HAD been going on for quite some time.

"It would hurt her more to lie," I had said blatantly. I could see Rufioh flinch at my words.

"Maybe so, but I don't want to hurt her. Please Meulin, I'm begging you."

"Rufioh, you've BEEN hurting her for long enough. I think it's time she knew. The truth, that is." I had practically spat the words at him, staring him in the eyes to make sure each word burned as much as the next.

"I… I know Meulin. I'm a horrible person who deserves to be culled. But please, let me handle it. I think it might crush her a bit less if she heard it from me."

"Maybe so, but you and I both know that you'll put it off and it will end up just another one of your unsolved problems. Horuss, I mean it. LET. ME. GO." I had started to push off of him again. I could see that what I was saying was getting to them both.

The next instant Rufioh had started bawling. He fell to the ground and started to cry into his hands. Horuss had dropped me to tend to his lover, and I hesitated before springing off.

"Please… Meulin…" He had whispered, looking up at me. His tears were trailing down his face, falling off. Horuss was quietly wrapped around him, offering him some comfort. I felt so torn.

"I'm… Sorry Rufioh. But Damara, does… have a right to know." With that I had started to take off, and the two watched me disappear into the shrubs.

"Do you really think she'll show her them, Rufioh?"

"Y-yeah… She sounded pretty set on it…"

"Maybe I can talk her out of it."

"Maybe."

I had run home as fast as I could. Nothing was going to stop me, not a grizzly beast, not another tree, nothing.

I had run in the door and headed up to my room without a second thought. I swiped the cord for my camera off the dresser, and plugged it into my grub top. Damara was offline right now. I would send her them later. I saved the files to my computer. I was contemplating sending them early when Horuss messaged me.

clompingTechnician[CT] began trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

CT: 8=C Meulin please

CT: Don't do it.

CT: Think about how badly Damara will be hurt.

CT: It will literally crush her.

CT: She will go into a depression and neighver come back.

CT: Please.

AC: (=TェT=) Horuss, I don't mean to be rude,

AC: I'm even going to paws my quirk to be serious here.

AC: But there is really nothing mew can say that will change my mind.

AC: I'm telling Damara, and she's going to see the pictures.

AC: No amount of guilt will make me stop.

AC: Don't you think I feel bad about it?

AC: I realize how hurt MarMar is going to be.

AC: But she has the right to know.

CT: But…

AC: No butts Horuss. It's what needs to be done.

CT: Don't you think it will ruin Rufioh and Damara's relationship?

AC: I'm pretty sure it's far beyond fixing at this point.

CT: …

AC: Yeah. That's what I thought.

AC: Now I'm going to tell Damara, whether you, Rufioh, Me, or even Damara likes it or not.

AC: I'm sorry Horuss.

AC: I hope mew won't hold this against me.

adorableCatscratch[AC] closed the conversation.

I sat back and thought to myself. Was it really the right thing to do?

Damara… did have a right to know. It would be wrong not to show her.

asianicAntagonist[AA] began trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

AA: Hey Meulin.

AA: You do my favor?

AC: (=^‥^=) Yeah Marmar.

AA: How it go?

AC: (=^・ェ・^=) Well, just tell me.

AC: (=^‥^=) Are mew ready fur the truth?

AA: Honestly, no.

AA: But tell me anyway. I can handle.

AC: (=^.n.^=) Yeah. He's… He's cheating on you.

AC: (=^‥^=) And I got pictures.

AA: May I see?

AC: (=^・ェ・^=) Yeah. Hold on.

AC: (=^‥^)/ image318 image319 image320

AA: …

AC: Damara?

AC: Are mew okay?...

asianicAntagonist[AA]'s computer was shattered against a wall.

"Oh my god…" I had muttered. Damara must have been furious enough to throw her computer at a wall. I could only imagine what she would do know.

She would probably go over to Rufioh's and confront him about it, maybe show him the pictures. Then she would raise her hand to hit him, but end up running off and crying. And after that, they would be over and she would be horribly depressed, and as Meenah pushed her further off the edge in the game, she would take it out on everyone.

I looked solemnly down at the floor. "But… It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

"She would have found out either way Mew." Cat mom said, walking into the room. She smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah…" She jumped up on the bed and wrapped her tails around me.

"Don't be sad Meulin. You definitely did the right thing. And I couldn't be more purroud."

I smiled lightly at her, wiping away the small tears forming and sniffling. "Thanks cat mom."

"Oh, that boy mew like stopped by. He said he left his sweater, but he decided that you could have it."

"His… Oh yeah! That's in the shipping room still. I'd better go get it."

She smiled at me again as I slipped down the other hall to retrieve the hoodie. Once I found it, I slipped it on and smiled. I pulled the seam around the hole for the head up to my nose and sniffed it.

"Still smells just like him," I had said to myself.

"Meulin! Come down fur dinner love." Cat mom screamed from the kitchen.

"Coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

After eating I couldn't rest, so I decided to take a quick shower. I was scrubbing myself with a scrungie when I heard my computer go off. Someone else had messaged me.

I finished up and wrapped myself in a green towel. I stepped out and rushed to my bed to check my messages.

tallCriminal[TC] began trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

TC: Hey Meu :o)

TC: I was wondering if maybe you wanna hang out again but this time at my house?

TC: We could like

TC: Motherfuckin have a sleep over or something.

TC: If you want.

AC: ヽ (=^・ω・^=)ノ That sounds purrfect! When?

TC: Tomorrow?

AC: (^・ω・^) Sounds good.

TC: Okay! See you tomorrow :o)

AC: (= ^ω^ =) Yeah, tomorrow love!

tallCriminal[TC] ceased trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

I smiled. Everything seemed to be working itself out. How was Damara taking her break up though?

I heard a knock at the door. Maybe she wasn't taking it so well.

I ran down and opened it, and to my surprise it wasn't Damara. It was Horuss.

"Hey, Meulin…" He had said. He was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Hey Horuss. Did uh…"

"Yes, Damara stopped by. The two of them are officially over." He straightened his posture. "So, I guess you could say Mr. Nitram and I are official now."

"That's uh… good."

"Yeah."

"Listen, about-"

"Meulin, don't worry about it. I should actually be thanking you for doing that. It was the right thing, I only wish I could've had the guts to do it myself."

"Thanks I guess… why are mew here?"

"Just stopped by. I though you would like to know."

"Oh. Ya know Horuss, mew should smile more."

"Hm. Maybe I will give it a try."

I gave him a light smile, and he returned it. "Good."

"Yes. Well I will be on my way now. Goodbye Meulin."

"Bye." I said, closing the door. What a strange yet almost pleasant surprise.

I ran back upstairs to head off to sleep. Cat mom had curled up at the end of the bed with me.

My sleep was riddled with strange nightmarish dreams that almost seemed real. When I flung up after having the first one, I tried to remember what had happened.

Something about Kurloz and I breaking up? I couldn't bring back all the details. And we weren't even dating! Yet.

I snickered. I really liked Kurloz… and he liked me back. Maybe some time we could try a relationship.

I was seeing him tomorrow. So we would have to see, but I was very confident that somehow it would all work out the way I wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

I had been busy running around and tiding up my hive in my pjs when I heard the door being knocked on. _Oh shit Kurloz is here early._

I ran upstairs and threw on the first things I could find. He smiled at me as he always did when I answered the door.

"Hey Meu, I really like your outfit."

I giggled and looked down. In my rush I had thrown on his hoodie and the pair of purple basketball shorts I was wearing the other day.

"Are you ready?" He had asked curiously. I looked back and glanced around, but there wasn't anything I would need and my cleaning was done. I returned to smiling at Kurloz and nodded.

"Let's go then." He had held his hand out, and I didn't hesitate to take it in mine. We left the house and walked down the dirt road together.

"So what will we be doing Purrloz?" I had asked, smiling up at him.

"Just some fun stuff, ya know. Motherfuckin' sleep over bizz,"

"Oh, okay! That sounds great lovie."

He smiled back. His other hand scratched behind his neck nervously.

As we got closer to the ocean the forest grew further and further away. Pretty soon all that was in view was fields of grass and the shore only a few paces away. I could see a huge hive up ahead, with purple tinted windows and a massive lusus swimming around nearby. This must be the place.

We got up to the door and he pulled a key out from his mess of hair. I couldn't help but giggle. He unlocked the door and walked me inside. I have to admit I wasn't ready for how elaborate it was. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Wooow! Purrloz your hive is incredible!"

He laughed lightly. "It's okay. But uh, yeah, this is my motherfuckin' pad."

He showed me around the house. The kitchen, the laundry room, his lusus's quarters, his pool (why would he need a pool though, he lives next to the ocean), his library, his parlor, his living room with a huge plasma screen TV, and finally, his room. Everywhere he showed me had purple lined carpet, the walls were painted a solid black, and it was all so prim and proper.

"So, what do you think? Still incredible?"

"Oh gee eem it so is Purrloz. I love it!"

He laughed again. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well… I haven't eaten yet…" I had said, and my stomach had growled in response. We both shared a laugh.

"Alright. Let's go to the kitchen then." He linked his arm in mine and dragged me to the kitchen, and threw on a pot of water. He had grabbed a simple box of mac and cheese from one of the cabinets. I had the feeling that not a lot of actual cooking was done around here. While we waited for the water to come to a boil, he and I leaned up against the island in the center of the kitchen. He stared down at me and smiled.

"Yes Purrloz?" I had said, tilting my head.

"Nothin' love. It's just, you look really cute."

I giggled. "Thank you! Mew look cute too."

"Thanks Meu."

We stared into each other's eyes. In the back of my head, I could hear a voice saying '_just kiss him already!' _

As badly as I wanted to, I couldn't reach up to do it. Kurloz seemed more than willing though, a certain spark lit in his eyes. He slowly leaned down, as I in turn leaned up. I closed my eyes just before our lips met and-

There was knocking at the door.

Kurloz shot up almost instantly, glancing over at the door. He smiled down at me sympathetically and pecked me on the lips before running to answer it.

"Hell- Oh. It's you."

I stood in the kitchen. I remember leaning against the counter again and sighing as I thought, 'If_ there are any more interruptions today I swear I'm going to murder someone.' _

"What the motherfuck do you want."

"Just to see vwhat you're up too."

"Can you do me a huge favor and go the fuck away?"

"Damn chief, no need to be so cold."

"I mean it."

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, nice to see you, I'm busy bye."

Kurloz angrily slammed the door in his face. He returned to the kitchen and started to work on the mac and cheese, but it was very apparent that he was ticked off.

"Who was that Purrloz?"

"Cronus."

"Oh." I could understand why he was upset. Cronus was usually desperate, but as of late he had been excruciatingly persistent with Kurloz. I didn't know why, but I had assumed it was the fact that Kankri had been spending a lot of time with Porrim lately, thus giving him an empty slot to fill. Still, I couldn't understand why he would think Kurloz would be a good candidate; he obviously had a strong distaste for him and not in the caliginous way.

"What did he want?"

"I really don't know. I uh… don't like talking to him."

"I can understand Purrloz. I don't really enjoy him furry much either."

"I'm glad we're on the same page then," He said, snickering and draining the pasta. He mixed all of the ingredients together and threw the contents of the pot in a bowl, handing it to me. As I started to eat he took some of his strange religious soda out of his hull and took a drink.

"So, how have you been Meu?" He asked, smiling down at me again.

"I've been okay."

"Why just okay Hun?"

"Mew know how I was hiding in the bushes the other day? Ofur by Rufioh's house?"

"Mhmmm." He said, taking some of the cheese from my bowl with his finger and licking it.

"Well um… Let's just say some things went down and Rufioh and Damara aren't dating anymore."

"Oh shit! What happened?"

"She asked me to spy on them for her and well, I told her the truth. And some other things."

"Ah. Well it's probably for the best."

"Yeah. I mean she had the right to know and all."

He nodded in confirmation. For some unknown reason seeing him agree with me made me feel like it really was okay. I started to shovel some of the mac and cheese into my mouth. I hadn't eaten all day, so I was starving. I noticed that Kurloz was still drinking his strange soda, so I felt the need to ask.

"What is that Kurloz?" I had said, setting my empty bowl down in the sink with the rest of the dishes from today and what seemed to be a couple of other days. It seemed cleaning also happened seldom here.

"It's called Faygo. It's this wicked fizzy stuff. Want some?" He had asked, shaking the bottle slightly.

"Sure, alright! I mean there's no harm in trying something new, right?"

"Right you are Meu." He said. I was confused when he didn't hand me the bottle, but instead took a drink and pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't know how to react at first, and my eyes were wide with shock. But soon I kissed him back, allowing my lips to part as he pressed harder. He ran his tongue along my lips, the faygo starting to slip into my mouth. Pretty soon our tongues were entwined together with red pop flavor all over our lips and in our mouths. It was a sweet and sticky sensation, probably one of the best kisses I've ever had. Eventually we stopped to come up for air, both of us smiling and giggling.

"So, what do you think?" He had asked curiously.

"I think it tastes pretty good, as do you Purrloz." We both laughed again. There was a short silence as we both looked away nervously.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! Let's go." He took my hand and lead me to the living room. He still had his bottle of Faygo clutched in the other hand. When we arrived in the living room, he vaulted over the couch and spread out, leaving a small space for me at the end. I clambered over it carefully and settled down, smiling over at Kurloz.

"We got a lot of movies up in here, mostly from when I was a wriggler. There are a few good ones though, I promise." He smiles back generously, and points over to the movie collection he had. I stood up and started to look through them.

"What about this one?" I had said, picking up the troll version of 'Despicable Me.' it was in fact a movie for younger trolls, but still seemed interesting.

"Oh yeah! I motherfuckin' love that movie. Pop it in sister."

I had crawled on my knees over to the DVD player positioned under the TV. I hit the open button, put the disc on the platform, and pressed the button again to close it. I turned on the television and crawled my way back over to the couch, sitting on it again and leaning on the arm. The screen had lit up and the commercials played. I absently stared out of the huge windows paneling the room, staring down at the ocean lit up by the moons. What a breath taking view it was. The movie started to play automatically, and Kurloz could see me getting sleepy already.

"Hey Meu, you can come over here if you want," He had said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" I had asked, my mind waking up a little from the sound of his voice.

"I mean you don't gotta sit on the other side. You can come over here." He motioned his arms for me to move closer, and I scooted over to him, leaning on his chest and curling up. I was so exhausted.

I dozed off for most of the movie, and when I had woken up the credits were playing. I looked up at Kurloz in a sleepy haze, seeing him glance down and smile warmly.

"Hey Meu. You sleep well?"

"Mhm," I had said drowsily, snuggling closer. He smiled and pulled me closer with his arms, which must have been wrapped around me at some point during my nap.

"Meu, I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

I looked up and managed to push most of the haze aside with a quick stretch. I focused my attention on him the best I could and tilted my head. "What Purrloz?"

"Meulin, will you be my matesprit?"

I was in shock. Did he really ask that? Maybe I heard wrong. "Wait, what?" I had said, rubbing my eyes.

"Will you be my matesprit?"

I felt my lips curve into a delighted smile. I pecked him on the lips before responding. "I'd love to be your matespurrit Purrloz."

He smiled and kissed me back with more passion. I don't think I have ever been as happy as I was in that exact moment.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few months flew by. Kurloz and I spent every waking moment together, and even some not-so-awake moments too. Everything had been going exceedingly well.

We had gone on hundreds of dates. Sitting on the hill by his house cloud watching, running through the woods by my hive playing tag, candle lit dinners in the dark, and late night cuddles to keep each other warm. Once we even had a group date, with Mituna and Latula when they first started out. In our relationship there was pailing, if that's what you're wondering, but it was once or twice when the drones came, and it's not exactly the most pleasant experience but who's to say that it's not important? We loved our red romance all the same. On my shipping wall, I had circled our pairing with a huge green circle and written 'OTP 5evers x33' and Kurloz had taken a purple stick of chalk and circled it as well, writing me a small message. 'Love you too Meu, 5evers it is :o)'. I had always loved the way he would support my interests, and I the same. He had many things he perused, including sewing and knitting, but he was never very good. Once he tried to make me a sweater, but it ended up being a very long green scarf. I still loved it though of course, and I would wear it whenever we would walk through the snow. Life couldn't have been more perfect.

One day, in the mid-summer, I remember getting a message while Kurloz was grilling in the back of the lawnring. It was from my good friend Meenah.

carlessCondesce[CC] began trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

CC: Yo Meu

CC: I found this game on the web

CC: And all of our crew has to play it

CC: No questions or shit

CC: Just save it to your glub top

CC: And download it when I say

CC: Got it? 38/

AC: (=^‥^=) Yes, Meenah, I got it.

AC: (=°・°=) But uh…

CC: No questions!

CC: Whale, maybe one

CC: Shoot I guess. 38P

AC: \(=^‥^)/ What is the point of the game?

CC: To like level up or somefin

CC: I don't know it's really confusing

CC: Just do it uh… fur me okay?

AC: (=^-ω-^=) Cat puns are my weakness Meenah.

AC: (=^ω^=) Anything you say

AC: (=TωT=) I'll download it when it's time.

CC: Yes! 38D

CC: You and your boy frond are my last two peeps i gotta confince.

CC: Tell him for me too, kay?

CC: That dude scares the shit out of me.

AC: ヽ (=^・ω・^=)ノ Consider it done m33nah!

CC: Oh yeah. One thing I gotta say.

CC: It's gonna end the world. 38o

AC: ヾ(=°-°=)ノ OGMMMMMM

AC: (^・_・^) That's not good!

AC: (^・o・^) If the whole group is playing though,

AC: ヽ (=^・ω・^=)ノ I think we should have a little get together befur we go.

CC: Sounds good.

CC: I can't go cuz I'm on the moon but have fun with that.

CC: and uh...

CC: Tell Aranea hi for me kay?

AC: (=｀ω'=) Do I smell a ship purrhaps?

CC: Oh shut up catnip.

CC: Go back to your juggalo lover and leave me out of your weird shipping shit.

AC: (=^・^=) Will do!

AC: ~(=^‥^)ノ See you later.

CC: Yeah. Latez.

carlessCondesce[CC] ceased trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

She sent me the link to the game, and I saved it to my desk top. It was called Sgrub. While I waited for Kurloz to finish up, I thought I'd tell every one about the idea for a get together. How I would do it though, I was not sure. I sat and considered my options, and got so lost in thought that it scared me when Kurloz leaned down over me from behind the couch and kissed my cheek. I squeaked and looked over, realizing it was him.

"Oh, It's you Purrloz! You scared me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry babe. But the food is ready."

"Oh alright! Will you carry me out there?" I smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah yeah, come here love." He scooped me up and carried me outside.

We feasted on the antler beast that I had caught, and he had cleaned. His lusus and my lusus were both over eating some of the meal with us. They had been getting along swimmingly ever since Kurloz and I had been seeing each other more often.

That night Kurloz and I messaged out an RSVP flyer download. This is what it said, give or take.

-End of the world beach party!-

Since M33nah is setting up the game that will set forth the apurrcolypse,

Purrloz and I thought it would be fun fur everyone to get together down at the shore!

Please make sure to tell us if you are going to be attending, we have food to get together befur the party.

We need you to show up by mid-moon rise, that's when the fun will start!

Also, swim wear is not mandatory but is highly recommended lovies. ;33

Thanks in advance fur responding, and purrlease tell me and Purrloz if you'd like to help in any way!

-lots of love, Mew and Kurloz.

We sent it out, and everyone had replied within minutes. Aranea would be bringing some of her famous spider-themed mousse, Latula and Mituna offered to bring water guns and balloons, and even Cronus said he would chip in and clean up the shore before the party started. This get together was going to be of epic proportions, I could feel it from the ends of my horns to the tip of my tail. After I finished talking with everyone, Kurloz scooped me up again and laid me down in bed, slipping in next to me. We wrapped ourselves around each other and drifted off into sleep, happy and prepared for the festivities we would be hosting the next night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I had flung up from my position excitedly. I could see that Kurloz was still sleeping peacefully, so I pounced on him and prodded him until he woke up.

"Alright alright! You got me Hun, now stop!" He says laughing, "That motherfuckin' tickles like a bitch."

I giggled and sat up, watching him stretch. We both grabbed our bathing suits from the dresser, his a pair of swimming trunks with little skulls all over it, mine a two piece colored black with the leo sign stretching over the top piece. He helped me tie it and put my hair up for me, kissing my forehead while leaning over me. I smiled up at him and beamed. I was so excited.

We grabbed all the beach supplies, the temporary fireplace and lawn chairs, and he managed to carry me on his shoulders as he walked across the shore to the little ron-de-vu point. We set the gear out, and everyone showed up within a few hours. The festivities had begun right off the bat. The only person not wearing swimwear was Kankri, and after about ten minutes of pestering, Porrim and Cronus convinced him to change.

The party was so much fun. Eating, water balloon fights, and swimming. The fireplace gathering was about to start when all of a sudden, everyone heard a very loud voice.

"Sup bitches! Guess who caught a ride off da moon straight to sucka ville?"

We all turned. Meenah was standing in a pink two piece, all of her 'bling' still being worn. She grinned to see everyone with their eyes on her, and she threw her arms up. "Yo motherfuckers let's play a glubbin game of cluck-beast before you guys krill the vibes and sit by the fire!"

"Yeah!" I had screamed. I loved games, especially ones involving beast of the fowl assortment.

"Count me and tunz in too damz!" Latula added in. We had all played the game with Meenah before, but that was when we were kids.

"Latula, please be careful." Kankri mumbled. She waved him off, though, and put Mituna on her shoulders.

Once I was atop Kurloz's shoulders, and Meenah atop Aranea's, she held up a hand and stopped the few that were playing.

"Yo guys, we're gonna make this a little more interestfin." She had said, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

"So instead of throwin lame little twigs and shit like we did as wrigglers, we're gonna do this shella crazy style and use our strife specibi!"

"What? that's way all up and dangerous sister." Kurloz had said.

"Naw dawg! Come on don't be a fish in the fry, play along!"

He sighed and nodded. Meenah had her trident, Mituna had a psionic dagger manifested, and I had taken a steel blade from my set of claws and held it lightly in my hand, ready to throw. Mituna and I, as I was sure, were going to throw-to-miss, but when meenah's trident left her hand it was set on a straight course to hit me in the lower abdomen, a fatal shot. And it would have, if not for Kurloz swerving out of the way, causing us both to fall onto the sand.

"Meenah what the hell?"

"What? We're playin' cluck beast and I threw my spear, aint nothin' wrong with that!"

"You almost killed Meulin."

"Almost!"

"And you would have if not for me moving. That throw was out of the rules."

"Come on, dude, can't a girl throw a friendly trident at a frond?"

"Not when it's all motherfucking on a crash course for my girlfriend."

"Wow, come on creepypasta, just get over it. She's fine ain't she? It's just a silly wriggler's game."

He had stood up now. Meenah was standing on her own feet as well, and they were having a little stand off. I was beginning to get worried, but I knew I didn't need to step in just yet.

"Whatever fish bitch, I don't all motherfuckin' appreciate you tryin' to run my girl through with your fork."

"Well voodoo chuckles, I don't afishiate you being all up in my krill."

"You wanna make this into a fight or are you going to motherfucking apologize?"

"Don't got nothin' to apologize for."

"Alright then." He had clenched his fists to hit her first, but she got the head start and tackled him down to the sand.

They wrestled for a few seconds, Meenah pulling at his hair and Kurloz doing the same with her braids. Meenah threw a few punches at Kurloz's stomach before Cronus and Horuss could wrench them apart.

"Purrloz, please, drop it." I had begged. He gave Meenah another glare, but had looked down at me and instantly smiled. I gave him sweet gesture in response, wrapping my arms around his neck and twitching my tail. For the third time that day he scooped me up and carried me to the fire ring, setting me carefully down on a chair. He had begun to light the fire while Rufioh dug out the marshmallows and the sticks. We all sat around the fire that night, talking, telling stories, and for the first time, all of the drama between us all didn't matter. It was like for a few fleeting moments, the entire group had set aside their anger and angst and grief for each other and sat down, being the friends we were always supposed to be but never acted as. It was great. Meenah even swallowed her pride enough to say a quick, "Sorry dude," to Kurloz before she took off to return to the moon. It was the most incredible night of my life, and the best way to send off Beforus before setting it to fiery oblivion.

That night Kurloz and I had packed up the stuff and had carried it. Mituna was still with us, and he offered to help us return the fireplace and chairs. Kurloz said it was fine, but he insisted, since Latula was having a little girls night out with some friends. We all strode down the strip of sand to his hive. Once everything was well and put away, they left. We waved them off from the door as they disappeared off into the distance.

Kurloz and I walked into the hive more and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "That was fantastic Meu. You did such a great job planning that party."

"I know! Thank mew love." I had yawned and stretched. He could tell I was ready for bed.

"Come on love, let's take a shower and then curl up in our pj's like we always motherfuckin' do."

I had nodded, and we ran up to the room. He had started the water for us and I had stripped down near the washer and dryer, throwing my suit in the laundry hamper.

I came back in the room and saw the steam already coming out from the bathroom, along with Kurloz's trunks lying on the bed. I walked in and quietly shut the door behind me. He was already standing in the shower scrubbing off.

I checked to make sure there were towels on the rack, and then stepped inside the shower with him.

"Hello there love," he had said, smiling down at me. His facepaint had been thouroughly washed off, and he smelled pleasantly of the forest-scented shampoo he used. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Hello Purrloz." I had said in return. He grinned and nibbled at my ear. I purred softly, and he turned around to face me, handing me the bar of soap. I giggled, and we switched spots, so that I could wash myself. After a few minutes of getting clean, I turned the water off and smiled back at Kurloz.

He stepped out first, and handed me the green towel I had always used. I dried off my hair and the rest of my body while he went into the room to get me clothes. He came back in the bathroom shortly, handing me a simple pair of fuzzy green shorts and the hoodie of his I always wore. I slipped them on, and he took my hand as we returned to his room. We laid together that night, as we always had, cuddling and cooing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears until it had become late.

We were in each other's arms and nuzzling, both about to drift off into sleep, when I got an idea.

"Purrloz, will you sing to me again like you did a few nights ago purrlease?" I had asked sweetly. He smiled in return.

"Of course my love. Would you like the same song sung to you?"

"Yes purrlease!"

"Alright hun. Get all comfortable."

I shuffled and stirred for a few seconds and playfully nipped his neck before hiding my face in the crook of it. "Okay, I'm ready."

"_Hush little Meulin, don't say a word,_

_Kurloz' gonna love you 'till the end of the world,_

_And if that world goes up and ends,_

_Kurloz' gonna love you 'till the angel descends,_

_And if that angel does descend,_

_Kurloz' gonna love you to no end."_

"I love you... Too Kurloz.."

"Forever and always."

"Furrefur, and... always..." I had said in return. I was so tired at that point though, I couldn't hold on to consciousness after that last word.

He gently kissed my forehead as I drifted off into the world of my dreams. He held me close, and I the same. I had slept very peacefully that night. Until around about 3 o'clock in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up at around 3. My eyes fluttered open as I looked up at my lovely, sleeping matesprit. He grimaced in his sleep though, and soon he was moving and grunting as if something were wrong.

"Another nightmare, huh? It's okay love. Shhhchchch… relax Kurloz…" I had said quietly to him, kissing his cheek. It seemed to stick for a few minutes so I allowed myself to go back to my dreams. I was in mid dream when I heard something loud. At first I ignored it. But it got gradually louder and louder. I could hear in my ears,

_Honk…_

_Honk… honk…_

_Hoooooooooooooooooonkkkkkkkkkk hoooooooooooooonkkkkkkkkkkk…_

And then suddenly, the sound was a long constant noise. Something… a siren? Had the drones come?

That's when my eyes flung open. My next reaction was instinctual. I looked at Kurloz. And I was utterly shocked at what I saw. He was sitting up, tears streaming down his face, uttering a blood-curdling scream. His eyes were open, but instead of the shaded greyish indigo irises, they were filled with a violet-pinkish hue that was, as I assumed, a part of something foretold in the juggalo worship he had wrapped so much of his life around. His entire body was shuddering, and there was a violet aura rippling from his figure. All I could hear was the sound, but I moved closer to him and threw my arms around him, draping myself over his back like a cape. He continued to emit the vast honk, for what could have been minutes or hours, before he finally untensed. I was a little confused at first when my ears where still ringing, but I told myself calmly,

"_it's alright Meulin, that noise was loud. It'll go away soon."_

I saw Kurloz look back at me at my post. Head on his shoulder, arms draped over him. He was shaking now, but he seemed to have recovered quickly. He turned around to look at me.

I saw him move his lips. But no sound was heard, only the constant ringing.

"_What? What did you say?"_ I tried to utter. Still no sound. I only knew I had spoken because I could feel my throat vibrating.

He pointed at me and said it again. Then he touched one of my ears. When he pulled it away, there was olive blood dripping off of his fingers.

"_Wha…" _I frantically put both hands up to my ears and brought them back down. They were both covered in my own blood, just as Kurloz's fingers had been.

Kurloz's already tear stained face began to drip with the indigo rivers again. I could've sworn he said, "Meulin please tell me you can hear me," but I only stared blankly forward in shock as the sounds were lost in the ringing.

_This couldn't be happening._

"K-Kurloz…." I muttered. I didn't know if he could actually hear me or not, but he continued to look at me with intense worry.

"I…,"

"I think I'm… _Deaf."_


	12. Chapter 12

**[sorry guys, that I haven't been updating! I've had school and been hella busy, but I'm back now and will try to update at least once a week!** **~ascending]**

"This can't be happening. You've gotta hear me." I read his lips to say. He was crying harshly. I did my best to wipe away the tears and give him a smile.

He brought me into the bathroom and wiped my ears clean with peroxide. He tried everything he could to get my hearing to work, snapping, clapping, rustling my hair, but nothing would work. Only the silence entered my ears now. Everything was so quiet. I became a little frightened.

"Kurloz… I'm scared…" I mumbled.

"It's okay Meulin… We're gonna…" I could see him word before he broke down on the floor. I rushed to comfort him and he allowed it, but something was wrong. He seemed very distant. Like something off was going to his mind.

He stood up and left the floor and the bathroom without another word. I had no idea where he had gone. I walked into the larger area of the bedroom and looked around for him for a few fleeting moments before he returned up the stairs with a shiny item in hand.

"What's that Purrloz?" I had asked. I had no idea what he was doing, and frankly I was starting to worry. He simply shook his head and stepped back in the bathroom. He closed the door, though he left it unlocked.

I sat alone on the bed with my thoughts. _How could this happen? I guess I can manage. Everything will be fine Meulin, everything will be fine. What's Kurloz doing though? Better check on him._

I take to my feet and quietly open the door. I could never be prepared to see what I had when I walked in on him doing.

My hair stood on end. I felt my heart rate slow down as time seemed to freeze around me.

"Kurloz!" I had screamed, but I wasn't sure if the cry had left my lungs before I lurched closer in a spastic motion. He held up a hand as he finished stitching the black string that was once fondly used for crafting projects to sew his mouth shut. He finished the last thread and tied it off on the inside.

"Kurloz! Kurloz what have you done!?" I had screamed as loud as I thought possible. He only gave me a frown with his shut, torn, and bleeding mouth. I didn't understand why there was so much blood for just sewing his lips. Until I realized.

_Wait. He cut his tongue off too._

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I grabbed his face with my hands and looked over the stitching. Olive tears streamed down my face as Kurloz only looked at me with an empty expression. His expression became depressed as he walked over to the fogged up mirror. I guess I didn't realize the bath was running, and full of the blood from his severed tongue.

He wrote on the mirror with his finger. I couldn't even fathom what I read.

I read it over. Over and over because I wanted it to be a lie, for Kurloz to scoop me up and kiss me and tell me everything would be fine. But it wouldn't. because on this condensed mirror he had wrote,

_I'm so sorry Meulin. But I don't think I can be with you knowing I've hurt you so much._

I shook my head. My heart was now very obviously in my chest, wrenching in it's own pain.

"No. no no no no no no no. Kurloz please tell me you aren't serious."

He only frowned and wrote down another sentence with his finger. As I carefully read each word another piece of my heart shattered.

_It's over Meulin._

"Kurloz… Why are you doing this?"

_Just go. Get your stuff and leave. Don't make this harder than it needs to be._

I was bawling as I ran out of the room. I didn't bother to take anything. I just flung myself out the door without a second glance or another thought. I can't remember most of the run home. I remember bits and pieces of running through the forest, returning to the same spot we met and picking a pink flower I had saw in his hand. The rest is black.

The next morning I woke in the hive. My own hive. And oh how lonely it was. I had never been so devastated by the silence brought on by my new disability. I looked down at myself and could see I was covered in bruises and scratches. What did I do last night? That wasn't the most important thing on my mind, however. Where could my lusi be? Surely she would offer me some comfort.

I walked down into the living room. And there she was.

But like all the lusi must do before the game, she had died sometime last night before I had returned.

I ran to her and cried the rest of my pain out. It seemed like hours before I could meagerly pull myself together and sulk up to the stairs. I saw my computer light up with something of a notification. I wasn't interested though, and pretty soon I felt the soothing embrace of sleep take me over.


	13. Chapter 13

**[I am so sorry guys I haven't been updating but you know, school. It sucks, homework, bluh. All of that. And especially with such a sad cliffhanger too! I suck guys I'm so sorry! please furgive me and enjoy this chapter. i swear I'll start updating more u_u;]**

In the morning I awoke to see my computer notification light flashing. Cronus had been pestering me. I had the worst headache from last night, and the new silence scared me a bit but I pushed that aside to read through the messages.

captianicalArtist[CA] began trolling adorableCatscratch [AC].

CA: hey Meulin

CA: wvake up

CA: seriously I havwe to send you into the stupid game so wve can start

CA: come on

CA: can't you hear me trolling you

CA: Meulin

CA: Meulin

CA: FOR FUCK'S SAKE MEULIN

CA: GET THE FUCK UP

CA: wvait why is there blood on your hands

CA: and your hair has some too

CA: wvhy are you covwered in tears

CA: okay I think that's all kinda irrelevant but god damn

CA: this bitch can sleep

CA: like shit you'vwe been asleep for three hours now

CA: and all I can do is sit here and deploy and pester you

CA: howv the fuck can you not hear me slamming shit around in here

CA: oh btwv I threw your lusus in the kernel

CA: she's alivwe now

CA: as a sprite

CA: sleeping at the foot of your bed

CA: COD DAMN IT MEULIN GET THE FUCK UP

CA: I AM STILL ON 8EFORUS I WVILL WVALK DOWV THERE AND MAKE YOU GET UP

CA: MEULIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

CA: *sigh*

CA: first Meenah, then pretty much evwery girl on the cod flipperin planet (as she would have said cause she likes fish puns)

CA: and nowv evwen you are ignoring me

CA: that's cold Meulin

CA: ice cold

CA: I though wve wvere friends

CA: or at least distained acquaintances

CA: I seriously don't understand howv you don't hear this

CA: can you please just get up so I can stop humiliating myself

CA: seriously this is getting awkward

CA: I'm practically talking to myself.

CA: I don't evwen knowv anymore I feel kind of pathetic

CA: I mean you'vwe got Kurloz

CA: Kankri and porrim I'm 99% sure she's got some kind of a dib on him

CA: latula and mituna are a thing

CA: Meenah and Aranea are obvwiously flushed for each other or some tuna

CA: evwen Horuss has Rufioh

CA: Damara won't speak wvith me evwen she hates me

CA: and you're ignoring me too.

CA: wvhen the fuck did I get to be such a bad guy

CA: I mean I'm irritating I'll admit that

CA: but like I nevwer did so much wvrong to you guys

CA: oh shit I'm like bombing you wvith my feelings

CA: ^ please just ignore that monologue Meu

CA: but seriously now

CA: GET THE MOTHERGRUBBING TUNAFLIPPING HORSEWINGED FAIRYSHIT UP

"Wow Cronus. Just… Oh wow." I couldn't help but snicker a bit at all of his self-conversations on my log. It was to funny. As I pulled the grubtop into my lap my cat mother sprite snuck her way up to me and perched her head on my leg. She grinned at me and I gently scratched her head before finally answering the aggitated aquarius.

AC: (=^-ω-^=) well cronus purrhaps mew have a bit of a purroblem there

CA: meulin there you are

CA: what the fuck

AC: (=^‥^=) Sorry Cronus I'm a bit…

AC: (=^‥^=) hard of hearing as of now.

CA: wvhat? Wvhat happened meu

AC: (^..^=) I would purrfur not to speak of it

CA: oh okay I catch your drift

CA: if you really wanna talk about it though I guess I could listen

CA: hey I made some new tracks btwv

CA: wanna hear

AC: (=^^=) sure!

CA: getdf up meulin or so help me .aud

CA: omfg Meulin this is cray .aud

CA: also sorry about that monologue I suck and threw all of that out there .aud

CA: I hope to almighty god you didn't read that .aud

CA: and btw you have a few questions to answer .aud

AC: (=^u^=) furst off, thank you so much cronus

AC: (=^u^=) ehehehehe nice tracks

AC: (^..^) and also what questions?

CA: okay first off

CA: wvhy are you thanking me I did nothing

CA: second

CA: why are you bloodied and tear stained and hard of hearing

AC: (=^^=) I'm thanking mew bepaws you cheered me up!

AC: (=^‥^=) and I'm bloodied and stained and can't hear bepaws…

AC: (=^‥^=) well me and Kurloz had some trouble and now we aren't togefur anymore.

CA: Meulin for fucks sake did he beat you

CA: evwen I'm not that lowv I'll kill that wvorthless sack of violet chucklevoodoo just say the wvord

AC: (=^‥^=) No no, it was an accident. He didn't even hit me.

AC: (=^‥^=) it's hard and painfur to explain but I'm deaf now.

CA: WVHAT

CA: MEULIN YOU HAVWE TO EXPLAIN WVHAT HAPPENED

AC: (=^‥^=) why do mew care cronus?

CA: wvell for one you're my friend\distained acquaintance

CA: secondly um

CA: it's really interesting so fess up

AC: (=^‥^=) *Sigh* fine

AC: (^..^=) Purrloz had a nightmare and it pawsed him to scream out to the point that it made me deaf

AC: (^..^=) and he said he didn't want to see me hurt so he said it was ofur

AC: (^..^=) and he also sewed his mouth shut…

CA: Meulin that sounds terrible

CA: no wvonder you're upset and tear struck

CA: vwell on the bright side your lusus is alive though

CA: that's good right?

AC: (=^ω ^=) yeah! I'm so happurry she's okay

AC: (=^ω ^=) and now I supurrs I don't feel so lonely

AC: (=^ω ^=) and I have all mew wonderfur friends to help me through this!

AC: (=.ω .=) purrhaps I have been looking at this the wrong way.

AC: (=^..^=) I mean I'm deaf now but maybe I could lip read and learn sign language in case I efur wish to speak with Purrloz.

CA: that's the spirit Meulin

CA: you're gonna be just fine you're a strong girl I knowv you are

CA: do you think you could get up and start doing shit knowv though

CA: so we can get on wvith this

AC: (=^ω ^=) of purrs Cronus!

CA: great.

CA: keep your grubtop nearby though I might need you again

CA: and like set it on vibrate

CA: so you feel it

AC: (^..^) okay cronus.

AC: : (=^ω ^=) thank you again, I really apurriciate it.

CA: heh no problem doll face

CA: now go get your hivwe set up before that meteor comes up

CA: you got like another hour

AC: (=^-ω -^=) will do captain! Ehehe

CA: you're damn right captain

CA: but seriously go

AC: (=^ω ^=) alright talk to mew soon!

I scrolled through the settings and put a vibration pattern on so that when I receive messages it would shake. I also decided that since I was hard of hearing I'd change my handle. I thought it through for a few minutes and decided against it. I did need to change one thing, though. I edited my quirk so that the writing would be in all caps. Due to my deafness I wouldn't be able to monitor my volume so I just assumed that my voice was a bit loud. But I was fine with that. Now that everything was set up right, it was time to play this game.


	14. Chapter 14

It was time to get the game on a roll. I jumped off of my bed and looked from the side of my vision to see my newly revived, full of life cat mother sprite trailing behind me as I moved into the bathroom to clean up a bit first. I turned on the hot water tap for a moment to let it heat up while I ran my old brush through my matted, blood stained hair. Well shit, I was a mess. I took a strand of hair and rustled it by both of my ears, to make sure I was really deaf. And I was. No sound came from it.

As I washed my hands and got the olive blood out of my hair in the sink, I wondered how Kurloz was doing. He was probably doing better than I am, because he's always been a bit stronger than me. He's a tough one.

"He'll be fine Meulin. It's you, who you should be worrying about." I said to myself in the mirror. I couldn't hear it, but seeing myself say it and hearing the voice in my head fill in the sound was comforting. Maybe, maybe at least my inner consciousness could give me some form of sound. That would be good enough for me.

I finally finished up and stepped downstairs, to see the god awful mess Cronus had and was currently making. The now empty kruxtruder was in the middle of the living room, my coffee table thrown out the window and sitting on a bush nearby. The totem lathe was sitting in between my kitchen and the hallway to the front door, so if I planned on leaving I'd have to get tricky with my maneuvering. There was a strange machine also on the wall near my parlor room, with a weird keyboard and some slot for a captcha card? I had no clue. I guessed I should grab my laptop and question Cronus about all the meow-fuckery he'd left in my hive.

AC: (^・o・^)ノ CRONUS WHAT IS ALL OF THIS AND HOW DO I USE IT.

CA: don't vworry babe, I got it all figured out. Just listen, er read my instructions.

CA: the thing in the livwing room is your standard kruxtruder. It's from wvhere your lusus sprite came.

CA: the thing in that cavwe ovwer wvherevwer is an alchemiter. That's where you guessed it; you alchemize stuff. That means, if you didn't knowv, that you can make vwhatevwer you wvant so long as vwe got enough grist.

CA: That thing sittin in betwveen your kitchen and hallway is a totem lathe. It's for alchemizing too.

CA: you punch codes in the thing in that room on the other side of your kitchen and then boom! You'vwe got some sick codes to put on totems and then to put on the alchemiter and then you can alchemize, all ya want.

CA: honestly it's pretty damn complicated but you'll figure it out.

CA: and I knowv all of this because I asked Aranea.

CA: Fuckin broad knows evwerything there is to knowv and then some.

AC: (^・x・^) OKAY. BUT PURRIOUSLY WHAT AM I SUPURRS TO DO NOW?

CA: vwell, I'd recommend getting that cruxite dowvel from downstairs and putting it on the alchemiter.

CA: according to Aranea, there's a clock on the crux thing in your livwing room and it's about ten minutes till lift off.

CA: Wvell, not lift off but a huge ass meteor crushes your hivwe to smithereens.

AC: (^-x-^) WELL SHIT! WHY THE FURK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!

I could feel the computer vibrate, but I had already ran off to carry out my crux business before that meteor hit.

I pounced my way down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing the large olive colored dowel from the cruxtruder. I then ran right back up the stairs and stepped down the hallway to my shipping room.

I entered about halfway into the cave when I paused. Cronus had seen my shipping room.

_Cronus had seen my shipping room._

**_CRONUS. CRONUS AMPURRA HAD SEEN MY SHIPPING ROOM._**

Oh god, oh god! That was beyond embarrassing. This was my special room, where only I… and Kurloz… had been. But that wasn't important now! My life aswell as my lusus sprite's life was in danger.

I put the dowel on the pedestal where I assumed it went, and then a large green ball of yarn appeared. I studied it for a minute, before doing what any sensible cat lover should do.

And that was, to scratch the absolute shit out of it.

I tried at first with just my claws, but when that wasn't enough, I took out my strife specebi and aimed to strike. I felt my laptop vibrate from the other room.

I decided to run in and check it, and Cronus was telling me to wait. Wait for what, I had asked. He simply said to wait until- oh sweet cat gibblets.

The ground was violently shaking. Even in my new veil of silence, I could feel it. I could feel my whole hive trembling with the force of something huge coming. I burst downstairs and out the door to see what it was. When I arrived into the later night, I was confused at first. Until I saw the red aura emitting from the sky. Instinctively, I looked up.

And my pupils dilated immensely as I saw the massive meteorite heading straight for me.

I darted back inside and slammed the door shut, jumping over my slumbering lusus lying at the feet of the stairs. I had barely made it when I viciously attacked the large ball of yarn. A huge white flash engulfed me and my home as the shaking of the earth subsided. I collapsed from the sheer stress and intensity of it all.


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke a bit later to an unfamiliar scent hanging in the air. What could that be?

I stood up carefully and clutched my forehead. The fall from seeing that bright white light had done my eyesight in pretty good. But nonetheless, I stammered through the hallway once again and moved to where my computer was sitting.

CA: Okay meu, this is wvhere I start building up your hivwe and then we stop talking for a wvhile.

CA: So I'm gonna get your hivwe up all the gates and then, wvell I don't know after that.

CA: But this wvas nice.

AC: (^・ω・^) IT WAS PURNUS! WE SHOULD DEFINITELY HANG OUT SOME TIME.

AC: (^・X・^) BUT ONLY IF MEW WANT. I WOULDN'T WANT TO FURCE ANYTHING ON YOU.

CA: nawv, it's cool. But maybe. Anyways, I gotta run. Got some of my own game entering to do.

AC: (^・ω・^) OKAY! WELL GOOD LUCK.

CA: you too. And do me and you both a favwor, steer clear of Kurloz for a bit okay?

CA: he's kind of a wvreck right now. And I don't think hearing from his ex he mutilated would be good.

AC: (^・X・^) OKAY. THANKS FUR THE ADVICE.

CA: no problem. See you around.

captanicalArtist[CA] ceased trolling adorableCatscratch[AC].

Well, that was that. I guess it was time to play around with the alchemizing and such.

I spent nearly four hours going back and forth, figuring out how to make dowels and punch cards and alchemize. By the time I was finished, I had racked up a massive pile of flops, sick gear, and clothes cuter than the face of a meowbeast! My lusus sprite had dozed off while I was doing this, so I took into account that I would have to make dinner that night. I sighed and tried on my favorite clothing creation, a black dress with the leo sign spread from one end to the next on the top, and green fringe around the bottom aswell as a bit of a poof to boot. I slipped on the matching old style black thigh high converse, and smiled to myself.

As I trailed down the stairs, I also snatched a fingerless computer glove I had alchemized. I checked my messages, but for now, there were none. I stopped in the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients for tonight's dinner when I, weirdly enough, got a message from myself.

Future adorableCatscratch[FAC] began trolling present adorableCatscratch[AC].

FAC: (^・x・^) MEULIN YOU'VE GOT TO LISTEN TO ME!

AC: (^・?・^) UM, OKAY FUTURE ME. WHAT IS IT?

FAC: (^・x・^) WHATEFUR YOU DO, AND I MEAN WHATEFUR YOU FUCKING DO, DON'T TRY TO GO BACK IN TIME.

AC: (^・x・^) WHY THE FURK WOULD I DO THAT? THAT'S PURRPOSTEROUS.

FAC: (^-x-^) JUST TAKE MY WORD FUR IT. DON'T DO IT.

AC: (^・x・^) WHY? WHAT DID WE DO?

FAC: (^-x-^) SINCE I'M AN ALT UNIVERSE YOU, I GUESS I CAN TELL YOU. BUT DON'T DO IT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.

FAC: (^.X.^=) NOT THAT YOU COULD, SINCE DAMARA'S FUTURE SELF IS ALSO WARNING HER NOW.

FAC: (^・x・^) BUT ANYWAYS! SEE YOU'RE GOING TO GET THIS IDEA AFTER MARMAR GOES GOD TIER TO GO BACK IN TIME AND, WELL, BLUH I DON'T WANNA EXPLAIN.

FAC: (^・x・^) JUST, WHEN DAMARA GETS GOD TIER, DON'T HATCH UP THAT PLAN. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT ANYWAYS BUT JUST PUSH IT OUT OF YOUR SKULL.

AC: (^.x.^) BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPURNED!

FAC: (^・x・^) NOPE. WE'RE NOT GOING THERE. YOU'LL GET THE MEMORIES IN YOUR DREAMS, I'M GOING NOW I'M FADING AWAY INTO PARADOX SPACE.

FAC: (^-x-^) IMA SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME MEULIN. DON'T FUCKING DO IT.

Future adorableCatscratch[AC]'s computer was obliterated by paradox space.

"Oh, what did I do?" I asked myself. I knew I wouldn't hear it, but it was still a modern comfort to speak as if I could hear. I tried going back to making dinner to take my mind off of it, but I couldn't shake the thought. What did I do, or try to do, in an alternate universe?


End file.
